


Wiping the tears away

by orphan_account



Category: Naruto
Genre: Blushing, Child Abandonment, Darkness, Dreams, Fighting demons inside, Fluff, Hidden shadows, High-school life, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Ice cream?, Jealousy, Light At the End Of the Tunnel, Love, M/M, More fluff than tears, Picking on the defenseless, Remembering the memories, Screaming, Secrets, Shinki is Gaara's son believe it or not, Tears, Tragedy, believing, confused feelings, freaking out, having hope
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 09:42:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9813692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Gaara is suffering so much on the inside. Never does he tell anyone what is truly going in under the curtains. No one understands him. Nobody. But is that really true? A teen with midnight blue hair thinks differently. "Gaara you're not alone. I'm here with you. Shinki too." But the teen knows nothing. He has only seen the surface. The first few pages of the book. He hasn't read the rest of Gaara's story. "I love you Gaara..." But does he? "I'll help you wipe the tears away.""Will you.. Sasuke?"





	

**Author's Note:**

> It's my first fanfic of Naruto FYI. Hopefully you enjoy it!

Two bodies lie motionless inside a mahogany brown coffin. Rain poured down on the umbrellas everyone was holding. Nobody said a single word for what felt like an eternity. But I knew what the people here were saying just by watching their expressions. Naruto tried cheering everybody up but failed after a minute and four seconds. I searched for Gaara in the small crowd of individuals. He stood under a dying tree. Letting the rain soak his black suit. 

I could only stare at the face... the face of true depression. Losing the remaining family you still have is not a blessing. It feels more like a curse when something just makes it more difficult to go on. A gasp escapes from me as Gaara's eyes met mine. Tears dripped from under his eyes. Those eyes held an untold story not a soul knew about. Gaara lowers his head, slowly tearing away from the eye contact.

"I feel bad for Gaara. He must be very hurt." He is, Sakura. But how would a girl like you understand the pain of death? You couldn't could you? Your entire family is still alive. Still breathing air into their lungs. Not motionless in a coffin. My family's still living too. So I barely understood the pain Gaara's feeling. Yet we are alike in one way. We both understood what loneliness really was. 

I decided on standing beside Gaara, holding a cloudy gray umbrella above him. We kept silent as the bodies finally were laid into the ground. Thunder struck, causing most to seek shelter nearby since their homes were too far away. I wasn't afraid of thunder or a little rain. Not even if it drowned me or killed me.

My head turns slightly to see if Gaara was still standing beside me. He was. But what I did not notice is that he was staring at me. His short red hair stuck to his forehead, covering the eyes of a sad soul. I reached out to remove the wet hair from his eyes. "... Thanks." Did Gaara just thanked me? Odd. This is the first time I ever heard him say that. Hold on... this is the first time I ever heard his voice. 

Our eyes were still locked. Why is he still staring at me? Do I have something on my face? Then I realized why. My hand was caressing Gaara's lips. I yanked my arm away from Gaara. "Sorry." Who knew I could be such an imbecile. Gaara left the finished funeral service, tossing the bleak yet colorful flowers on their gravestones. 

"Sorry." Is the only thing managing to escape from my mouth. Others who stayed behind began leaving without a second glance at the coffins. It made me wondered if they really cared at all. None of them put any flowers on their gravestones. Only Gaara did. Throwing the umbrella in an unknown direction, I stepped up to the now buried bodies. 

It felt like just yesterday they were alive, breathing, existing. Existing? Yes. They never lived good lives. Only merely exist on this earth with no purpose. Neither Temari nor Kankurō had any dreams in mind. Then again, who knows. Nobody ever asked. 

Gaara's parents never showed up to the funeral. Maybe his parents thought a funeral was gloomy and grim. Perhaps it is too much to bear. Maybe they hated them. Questions started to tumble inside my lonely mind.

Who is gonna take care of Gaara? Will he be living alone? Get adopted? A relative is gonna take him in? Or is he gonna be sold as a slave by his own parents? The last thought gave me chills. The thunder strikes once more. Then the rain became heavy as it soaked my clothes more. I look at the graves one more time before leaving for home. Will life be different for Gaara? Right now, I had no clue. 

 

An hour has passed and now we were all in school. Personally, having a funeral on the day a person goes to school is horrible. Who has ever thought of having a funeral on a school day? Gaara sure is going through a lot today. "Oh great, him again." Him again? I turned a corner to only see two girls talking.

"Look, it's Gaara. Lonely as usual." 

"No surprise that he has no friends." 

"Yeah. He still wears make-up?" 

"Like, I know. The make-up he wears is so three centuries ago." 

"More like, seven or eight centuries ago." 

"I know right?!" I think now is the time to intervene. "Hello ladies." The two females automatically knew who I was. 

"Ohh my gosh, hi Sasuke!" 

"Sasuke did you see Gaara? He is, like, so depressing." 

"Please don't talk about him." 

The same conversation over and over again. I tell them these girls to stop with the criticism. Yet they do it anyways. "But he is a pretty depressing guy." He lost his only siblings. His only true family. His mother and father are nowhere to be found. What do you expect from him? To be happy all the time? "Do not talk about Gaara. He is going through enough." Speaking of Gaara, he walked right past me and the two girls I was speaking to. "Freak." 

I shot a menacing glare at the girls. "DO NOT say that. EVER." The anger slowly boiled within me. I tried to sound as calm as possible yet it still sounded harsh. The girls vanished into the crowd of students, displeased with my words. I cared less of the girls being angry. No one should put their opinions out in the open. People like them should keep their opinions to themselves. 

 

Me and Gaara shared the same classes. But we never spoke to each other. Either he hates me or he likes being alone. He avoided me completely. When we had gym, he sat on the far side of the bleachers, where no one is at. Naruto always talked his head off to me while my eyes laid on him. In science, he sat alone. Creating the unknown part of the rainbow with hazardous by chemicals. It nearly mesmerized me seeing Gaara so still, so cautious, so quiet...

But whether it's group projects in science or a partner assignment, the red rose always shined alone. Other bland flowers cared less if a creation like Gaara withered away. Such a creation should be watered and loved. Which is exactly what someone should do. What I should do. But I'm just waiting for the right day.

He shares the whole back row by himself. Nobody liked sitting next to him. Now I will render that. But why haven't I sat next to him? Blame Naruto and Sakura. Both of them force me to sit in-between them. In almost every single class. Since neither loudmouth or strawberry milk hair is absent, I could finally sit next to him. 

As I neared to the empty seat next to him, my heart began pounding. My legs shook and it luckily went unnoticed. Why am I shaking? Why is my heart pounding? "No need to coerce yourself in to sitting by me." What he said struck me in the chest. He is right. But I am doing this out of sheer kindness. And because I want to. "Very true." I settled in the seat. The teacher had the smallest of smiles on her lips. She swiveled back to the board. 

Strange. The teacher always smiled at Gaara. And he simply looked away, blushing. She must know something I don't. Teachers normally know everything about each student. Well, at least our teachers anyway. 

A small yellow necklace suddenly fell from Gaara's desk. We both reached for it. Our hands held onto the necklace. He jerked his hand from mine. A few whispering voices erupted in the row ahead of us. The necklace was left in my palm. "Sasuke," his head faced the floor as he stood. "Please, refrain from coming near me." We did not speak to each other for the rest of the day. 

 

[Gaara's POV]

 

What the hell is Sasuke's problem?! Is he trying to break my feelings out of me?! These disgusting feelings... why does a human have all these emotions? The worst emotion is love. The thought of seeing a couple make out makes me want to gag. Does a depressing male need somebody to love? No. Loneliness is my partner. For life. 

"Damnit!" This feeling won't get out of my mind. Damn that Sasuke! That midnight blue hair, those blood red eyes, that slender build... something's seriously wrong with my head. A knock catches my attention. Not from the door but from the window. At this hour? I slide the curtains apart. "Sasuke?!" I slam the window open. He leaps right inside my room. Could've at least wait until I say "come in."

A small shining light dangles in front of me. "You forgot your necklace." Figured I would forget it. "Thanks." The necklace is tucked away deep in my pocket. "Can I sleep with you. Just for tonight?" A blush spreads quickly on my cheeks. "As in... share the same bed?" So glad that he cannot see the redness of my face. Damnit! This is exactly why I hate these disgusting feelings! 

"If that's alright with you." If it is alright with me?! Of course... it isn't. "Yeah." What a real smart response. I'm such an idiot. 

Sasuke slept on one side, I slept on the other. We both were very close. Well, we were back-to-back but still. I suddenly jump as his arms wraps around my waist. "Please let go, Sasuke!" No reply. Damn he sleeps fast. Shaking, wriggling, squirming, pushing, and nothing. It sucks being weaker than your crush. FRIEND!!!! Not a crush but a friend.

A short while later I gave up on fighting and nestled in Sasuke's chest. Who would have thought Sasuke was so warm. Soft. The moon shines through the window, clearly showing Sasuke's lips from an angle. Sasuke is in a deep sleep right? He will never, and I do mean never, know that I done this. Licking my lips, I kissed him. Just for a brief few seconds. 

"I'm cold." Sasuke's eyes split open as soon as he heard the unfamiliar voice. I rip myself away from him. "Who is that?" Should I tell him that Sasuke's a cru... friend that's been on my mind for ages? The one who stirs these revolting feelings within me? "A classmate." Sasuke held a hand out. "Sasuke Uchiha. Who might you be?" Oh no. He is going to figure out that– "Shinki. My parent is your classmate?" I have a son. "Parent? So you're his son?" Too late. Sighing softly, I said, "Just sleep in my bed." Sasuke watches me tuck Shinki in bed, confused with the whole scene. 

Believe it or not, Shinki is my son. Adoptive son technically. But still. No one had any idea that Shinki belonged to me. Not even Temari and Kankurō. Well the clan I was in knew. Until they disbanded for unknown reasons. Shinki definitely is a strong young boy. Especially after learning his aunt and uncle passed away. He simply said: "Their lives will be remembered. No longer do they suffer." If only Temari and Kankurō had seen you, Shinki. 

The small child quickly went to sleep. "I had no idea you had a child." No one did. "Did the mother abandon the him?" What mother? "Did she have the child by accident?"  
"No. He has no mother. He never did. I adopted him while I was in the clan." Please don't ask anything else. Then it may just get personal. Too personal. "I won't tell anyone about him." Thankfully Sasuke is a intelligent person. If it were Naruto, it'd be in one ear and out the other. Sleepiness dragged me in as my eyelids became more and more heavy. The last thing I felt was a surrounding warmness. 

 

Morning came. Just wonderful. "Good morning Gaara." Arms wrapped around my waist. "Let go Sasuke."  
"Why should I? Don't you love me?" What in the living hell is he talking about? "You kissed me last night remember?"  
"That proves nothing."  
"Then why'd you do it?" My body managed to slip out of Sasuke's grip. No way in hell am I going to confess! Someone better take my gourd away and burn it to ashes before I tell this male my feelings! "Get out." 

Sasuke finally leaves but not before telling the already awaken Shinki, "Dad will be back soon." He jumps out the window with a smirk. "Is he going to become my father?" Not in a million years. Not in a trillion years. Not ever. "Let's just get you to training school. Your sand ability still needs some work." Then comes the hard part. Getting him to training school. 

 

[Sasuke's POV]

 

A person like Gaara has a child. I bet it must be difficult raising him. "Where were you Sasuke?" Itachi. My older brother whom I look up to and despise. "I asked your friends Naruto and Sakura but not even they knew your whereabouts." Speak for yourself. You constantly lie and say you'll return but you disappear for several months and then come back. Itachi could win the best brother of the century award. 

"Is it that Gaara fellow?" I must admit it was a very good guess. "The guy with the kid." How did he... "Some girl told me less than a minute ago. She has grey eyes with no pupils." Hinata? One of the most quietest girls in school? Huh. "Are you sure? You do lie quite often." Which is a fact. "If you don't believe your blood brother, then ask her yourself." I certainly will. "There she is now." Itachi points in the direction of the gym. 

I rush through the crowd of incoming females, leapt over two high fences, and landed right in front of her. "Good morning Sasuke." Should use my fire-jutsu on her for telling Itachi. "Cut the crap Hinata. I know you told Itachi about Shinki."  
"So Shinki is his name?" Next time I should think before speaking. "Look, how did you find out about Gaara's child?"  
"The child is his?" Somebody smack a 'Dumb idiot' sticker on my forehead. "Interesting. Well, Gaara and Shinki was sneaking down an alley and I just so happened to be walking near there, taking the trash out." Ino softly pushes me aside from the gym entrance. 

"Our coach is waiting for us, Sasuke." The conversation ends without another word spoken. 

 

Most of us practiced our ninjutsu skills, others sat around doing nothing. Gaara practiced his sand abilities outside. Alone. Again. The coach is completely fine with it surprisingly. 'Go on. Gaara needs some company.' An inner voice said. 'Don't you love him?' More than anything. But as I pushed the back door that leads to the open field, a scene I thought was unreal took place. 

Sakura is talking to Gaara? So casually? And Gaara is talking back?!

**Author's Note:**

> So what do you think? Let me know because I need to work on my writing skills.


End file.
